


It's snowing !

by AnomalyArdour



Series: When lifes gives you Souda, make Gundham uncomfortable. ( One shots, Kazuichi X Gundham ) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: What excitement, it's a snow day ! Let's see what Kazuichi and Gundham will have planed.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: When lifes gives you Souda, make Gundham uncomfortable. ( One shots, Kazuichi X Gundham ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	It's snowing !

**Author's Note:**

> Yea it's almost summer rn but I am in a wintery mood :3

Morning, early winter morning. Kazuichi has stayed over at Gundham's place, something wholesome they did a lot. Wholesomely of course. This night was so wholesome that the gods decided to bless them with a snow day. Going to grab something to eat being the first to wake up, Kazuichi notices at the corner of his eye something wooshing in the wind. Snow ? Snow !!! Omg it's snowing. That was his excitement.

Noon, exactly 12 o'clock. Gundham was awaken from his comfortable slumber rather rudely. The house is freakishly cold. Not that the lord of ice has a problem with that, but that's just not good for his animals. Entering the living room most of his questions were answered. Kazuichi was sitting in front of the opened window, watching outside, eating some straight out of the package salami. He's a special boy.

"Kazuichi, darkest, what are you observing outside, you mustn't tell me there's some entity outside."  
"It's snowing Gundham, look how much it already settled !" Gundham was clearly unamused, he's experienced snow a lot, and recently it stopped being something to roll in and became something you need to shovel.  
"Oh I love snow so much, we gotta go sledding later !"  
"You love it so, and you feel the need to let all the cold from the outside enter the inside which is inhabited by a lot of small critters if I may add."  
"Oh right sorry, tell the little guys I'm sorry, I'll close the window right away."

Gundham goes to the kitchen, after all he has to feed himself if he wants to clear all that snow. "Sledding ? Is that not a bit dangerous, with all of the cold air going into your lungs."  
"Nah dude, sledding is super fun, what's the last time you've been sledding, just remembered how fun that was."  
"As if the likes of fallen angels have time to sled."  
"You've n--- you've never been sledding, bae, your missing out. I'm taking you to the hill and we'll have all the fun."  
"Why don't you introduce me to something a bit more relaxing, I have no need to tire myself any more."  
"Introduce, like what ?"  
"How about you show me how to build a snowman, those weak soldiers of ice amuse me with their gut to keep on the frontier."  
"Dude, bae, are you saying you haven't built one in a while or ever..."  
"Never ever."

Their day was instantly planned out. Snowmen building. But first they have to wait for snow to fall in a thick layer, as per advice of a snow expert Kaz. He offered to watch the snow to make sure they don't miss a single second of fun after it reaches the perfect thickness. Gundham had more serious matters to attend to, his poor little critters were unattended in the cold for who knows how long. After making sure they were all properly taken care of he remembered another of his servants needed taking care of, the one he knows takes the least care of himself, Kazuichi. He's been watching the outside for hours, in the cold breeze.

What a nice surprise this will be, Gundham prepared everything for the comfort of his mate. A "fresh" meal of leftover chicken, a nice warm cup of choco to wash it off, a blanket and his very own body for cuddles to warm up the blanket. Kazuichi took it well, saying he did take care of himself, heck even ate a calorie dense salami which was totally not meant for one of the animals. Gundham decided to just let it be, after all who can be mad at such an innocent being regardless of how chaotic he is. The two warmed up together next to the window, watching the sky fall apart and land on the ground as Gundham would describe it. 

"And we're gonna need a carrot and a hat !" Kazuichi exclaimed suddenly in the middle of their day planning.  
"For the snow men ? What is a carrot for, are we bringing him sacrifice already, we don't even know what power he has."  
"No, dudebae have you ever seen a snowman, it's for the nose."  
"What are we using for other features, maybe a half of an onion for ears." After those Gundham's words Kaz got rather confused, yup Gundham has definitely never seen a snowman.  
"Well they don't usually have other features but sure we can do that." He's decided to go with Gundham's flow, after all this activity should be fun for both.  
"And he can use my scarf to go with the hat !"  
"I'm so confused about the fact that you've never built one though. Like how ???"  
"I was mostly taking in animals during the winter period, it never crossed my mind to go and do something so silly."  
"That was my childhood man, you're gonna have a blast."  
"I feel safest with you, I feel like noone will belittle my snow warrior man I create."  
"That's kinda sad and sweet. Because I feel bad for you, I'm going to warn you now I completely intend to start an unannounced snowball fight."  
"Let your men try and attack my men and we'll undoubtedly see who had more fun today."

The two spent more time just imagining what they'll do today. Both very excited, winter's slow days can be warm days too. Warm for the hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a bunch for reading, I hope you've had fun, Cheers :D


End file.
